


Лучше этого не делать

by SpiritHallows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Кастиэль выдают себя за священников, но кое-что беспокоит Каса...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше этого не делать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'd Advise Against That](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23811) by tickenz. 



> Beta: Ernst Wolff

Дину всегда нравилась эта часть его «работы» или «призвания», называйте как хотите. Сегодня он играл роль священника, чертова ирония судьбы. Если бы только семьи, с которыми он сейчас работал, узнали, что милый невинный отец Михаил на самом деле любит виски и секс, то их религиозные сердца не вынесли бы такого удара. И вот он стоит на пороге дома очередного семейства. Улыбка скользнула по губам Дина, когда он поправлял накрахмаленный белый воротничок и пытался привести в порядок грязные волосы. Затем Винчестер оглядел стоявшего рядом с ним Кастиэля. Такой же костюм, как у него: черные брюки и рубашка, белый воротничок. И, конечно, спокойные синие глаза. Вылитый священник. Дин одобрительно кивнул и, позвонив в дверь, отступил назад, ожидая хозяев.

\- Все хорошо?

\- Я в порядке, Дин, хотя я и не понимаю, зачем мы так вырядились. И почему теперь меня зовут отец Габриэль.

\- Это часть работы, - пояснил Дин и обернулся к открывающейся двери. Охотник расплылся в дружелюбной улыбке, скрещивая пальцы рук.

\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут отец Михаил, это – отец Габриэль. Мы пришли выразить наши соболезнования и, если возможно, задать вам несколько вопросов. Понимаю, вы сейчас скорбите, но мы хотим помочь.

Хендриксоны, как и все семьи, с которыми встречался Дин, пребывали на грани истерики и умопомешательства. Винчестер не мог винить их в этом: большинство нормальных людей не привыкли видеть, как их братья или сыновья скидывают с себя кожу, оставляя кровавое месиво в гостиной. Перевертыши, конечно, те еще засранцы, но с ними можно справиться. И, если честно, сейчас Дина больше интересовало состояние Каса. Он казался… больным. Дин взял одно заварное пирожное с тарелки и украдкой посмотрел на ангела. Он разговаривал с заплаканной матерью, соболезнуя ее горю, и предлагал ей помощь, но, когда женщина уткнулась ему в плечо, он едва заметно содрогнулся. Казалось, что на спине у него что-то топорщилось, и это доставляло ангелу беспокойство. Он как будто… нервничал? Нет, «нервничал» - неподходящее слово. Дин засунул целиком в рот пирожное – чем заслужил подозрительный взгляд пожилой леди, сидящей рядом с ним – и, торопливо жуя, не сводил глаз с Каса. Ангел, закусив губу, тихо извинился и, отстранившись от женщины, вышел из комнаты, зажмурив глаза.

Определенно, с ним что-то не так.

\- Извините, - пробормотал Дин, вставая с узорчатого дивана. Осторожно обходя плачущих людей, он, как Кастиэль, вышел в коридор и остановился, пытаясь услышать шаги ангела. Тишина. Покачав головой, Дин поднялся наверх и подошел к двери в ванную, попытавшись открыть ее. Заперто.

\- Кас?

Раздался тихий стон, но Кастиэль ничего не ответил. Любопытство Дина разгоралось все больше и больше. Он еще раз попытался открыть дверь.

\- Кас, пусти меня.

Повисло долгое молчание. Наконец замок мягко щелкнул, и дверь поддалась напору Винчестера. Он незамедлительно шагнул внутрь, но резко остановился, ошарашенно глядя на Кастиэля.

\- Закрой дверь, Дин, - почти простонал Кас. Сгорбленный, он стоял над раковиной, судорожно вцепившись в ее края. Исполнив просьбу Кастиэля, Винчестер уставился на него удивленными глазами. Рубашки на ангеле нет – валяется бесформенной тряпкой в углу – а сам он весь в поту. Глаза широко раскрыты, дыхание едва слышно, но все это мелочи по сравнению с тем, что темные крылья Кастиэля, раскинутые у него за спиной, царапали потолок.

\- Кас, что за?.. – Дин, как настоящий придурок, замер с открытым ртом. Кастиэль, словно смутившись, поджал крылья.

\- Прости, Дин. Мои крылья... Недавно они полиняли, и теперь растут новые перья. А в это время они немного… - он простонал и, не в силах больше прижимать к себе дрожащие крылья, раскинул их, насколько позволяла комната, - чувствительны.

Дин придержал язык за зубами, хотя уже был готов съязвить. Не зная, чем помочь ангелу, он шагнул к нему и протянул руку к крыльям, синие глаза отрешенно следили за ним. Ощущая приближение руки, перья засверкали и затрепетали. Кас сжал зубы.

\- Лучше этого не делать, - в голосе Кастиэля слышалась легкая паника.

Дин внимательно посмотрел на ангела. Он был очень напряжен и уж совершенно точно не мог контролировать свои крылья, и… И Кас сам сказал ему кое-что интересное. Поэтому Дин сейчас точно не остановится. С по-детски шаловливой улыбкой на губах охотник коснулся ладонью крыла, пробежав указательным пальцем по гладким перьям.

Реакция последовала незамедлительно. Низко застонав, Кас неистово дернул крыльями, задев при этом плечо Дина. Вся комната заполнилась какой-то пульсирующей энергией, которая словно не принимала Дина. Его мощно отбросило к двери, и, с трудом поднимаясь, он молился, чтобы никто из людей, находящихся в доме, не услышал этого удара.

\- Твою мать, Кас! – тяжело дыша, воскликнул Дин. – Что за херня происходит?

Кас закусил губу, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Однако Винчестер заметил, как на его бледной коже расцветают бледно-розовые пятна румянца. Ангел тяжело дышал, его плечи дрожали от напряжения. Дин выгнул бровь, ему было интересно и смешно одновременно.

\- Чувак. Ты что, просто решил размять крылья?

\- Вовсе нет, - с негодованием фыркнул Кас. Его крылья протестующе захлопали, когда он попытался сложить их. Дин, ухмыльнувшись, оттолкнулся от дверного косяка и снова подошел к ангелу.

\- Как вам не стыдно, отец Габриэль. Разве может слуга Господень получать такое удовольствие от прикосновения обычной человеческой руки? – вкрадчиво спросил Дин, прислонившись к раковине рядом с ангелом. Кастиэль резко вздернул голову, его глаза были широко распахнуты, а губы слегка приоткрыты. И будь Дин проклят, если не воспользуется этим приглашением.

\- Что же произойдет, если я снова дотронусь до ваших крыльев, а, святой отец? – прошептал Дин, склоняясь к уху Кастиэля. Винчестер прекрасно слышал, как громко колотится сердце ангела, и ощущал пробегающие по его телу волны дрожи. Дин вновь протянул руку к крыльям Каса.

\- Так что же произойдет? – Дин мягко схватил крыло ангела и медленно провел вниз пальцами по перьям, потирая их кончики подушечками. Кас крепко зажмурился, громко застонав, его колени подогнулись, а крылья засверкали неровным блеском.

\- Дин, тут полный дом народу…

\- Хрен с ними, ничего страшного, если они немного подождут нас, - проворчал Дин, выпуская крыло ангела, и встал позади него. Винчестер изучающим взглядом скользил по спине Каса: затылок, основание крыльев, линия позвоночника, очертания аккуратной задницы. Дин наклонился и медленно провел по суставу крыла, захватив его большим и указательным пальцами. Кас застонал и, дрожа, отодвинулся от Дина. Загадочно хмыкнув, охотник поцеловал ангела в затылок и немного расставил ноги: штаны служителя Господа были слишком тесными. 

\- Дин… - выдохнул Кастиэль, концы его крыльев бессильно легли на спину охотника, и тот почувствовал, как горячо пульсируют под его пальцами мышцы. Дин прижался бедрами к заднице Каса, тяжело дыша ему в шею. Его наполовину вставший член упирался в бедро ангела, и Винчестер прекрасно знал, что Кастиэль это чувствует.

Дин убрал пальцы с крыльев Каса и резко развернул его лицом к себе, грубо впечатав ангела в край раковины. Стремительно наклонившись к лицу Кастиэля, Дин начал яростно целовать его. Каждое движение губ Винчестера было выверено частой практикой – они с Касом занимались этим далеко не в первый раз. Застонав, Дин положил руку на затылок ангела и потянул его за волосы назад, довольно ухмыльнувшись, когда Кастиэль захныкал. Воспользовавшись благоприятным моментом, Дин скользнул языком между губ ангела в его горячий рот, ощущая привкус зубной пасты и мини-пиццы. Дину чертовски понравилось эта комбинация. Закусив нижнюю губу ангела, он, посасывая, потянул ее на себя и, отстранившись, посмотрел на Кастиэля. Расширенные синие глаза, нежный румянец на коже, распухшие от поцелуев-укусов губы. Не теряя больше времени, Дин еще ниже запрокинул голову Каса и провел мокрую дорожку языком от его уха до самой ключицы. А потом проделал тот же путь, но уже целуя и ставя небольшие засосы.

\- Хочешь, я отсосу тебе? Хочешь, я вылижу твой член? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я нагнул тебя, потянул за твои разгоряченные крылья и трахнул твою аппетитную задницу? – Дин вскинул голову, легонько царапая кожу у основания крыльев. Бедра Кастиэля нетерпеливо взлетели, и он прижался своим возбужденным членом к паху Винчестера. Матерь Божья, какое это прекрасное ощущение!

\- Дин, делай все, что угодно, - негромко, но настойчиво простонал Кас.

Хмыкнув, Дин огладил ладонями тело Кастиэля, ощущая подрагивание каждой мышцы. Затем, уткнувшись лбом в плечо ангела, Винчестер положил руки на его бедра и прижал их к себе. Кас настойчиво потерся об его пах.

\- Какой же ты развратный, - прошептал Дин, стягивая с ангела штаны до лодыжек. Он положил руку на член Каса, скрытый тканью боксеров. С губ ангела сорвался греховный, но такой сладкий стон. Дина раздражал этот клочок одежды, мешавший ему полностью почувствовать Кастиэля, и, недолго думая, Винчестер сдернул трусы с ангела, сразу же обхватывая его член у основания.

\- Боже, Дин…

\- Совсем необязательно называть мое имя дважды, - прорычал Дин, прикусывая нежную кожу шеи ангела, а пальцы Винчестера уже вовсю растягивали тугие мышцы, срывая с губ Кастиэля короткие стоны. Кас уже сам насаживался на пальцы Дина. О да, охотник прекрасно знал, как заставить ангела извиваться и скулить от удовольствия в его руках, как быстро подвести Каса к разрядке, как вызвать нетерпеливый блеск в его глазах. Винчестер провел указательным пальцем по вздувшейся вене на члене Кастиэля и, добравшись до головки, слегка надавил на ее конец. Кас закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержать стон, и отчаянно подался бедрами навстречу руке Дина. Собственный член Винчестера уже причинял ему неудобства. И если Дин ничего не сделает прямо сейчас, то Хендриксонам придется лицезреть на его штанах белое пятно, расползшееся аккурат вокруг паха.

\- Повернись, - приказал Дин, отпуская член Каса, и, развернув его, надавил между лопатками ангела, чтобы тот прогнулся. Кастиэль, тяжело дыша, вцепился в раковину, сложив руки так, чтобы голова не билась о керамику. Винчестер, вцепившись одной рукой в густые черные волосы на затылке Каса, другой судорожно стянул с себя штаны и трусы. Высвободив свой член, Дин потерся им между ягодиц Кастиэля, и, приставив головку к анусу, слегка подался вперед, не проникая в него. Кас протестующе замычал.

\- О, кажется, кое-кто хочет, чтобы я его трахнул, - протянул Дин, схватив ангельское крыло, чтобы удобнее устроиться между ног Кастиэля. Растущие перья отреагировали на прикосновение мгновенно: мощные волны пульсирующей энергии прошли через их тела. Винчестер, не в силах больше сдерживаться, вошел в Каса. Горячие мышцы тесно обхватили его член, и Дин замер, боясь навредить ангелу. 

\- Дин, ну же, - прошипел Кас, проводя крыльями по бедрам охотника. Хмыкнув, тот начал медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, проникать в Кастиэля, пока не вошел на всю длину. Горячая теснота и страстные стоны ангела сводили с ума. Дин крепко удерживал Каса на месте: одна его рука лежала на затылке Кастиэля, а другой он схватил крыло ангела. Кроме охоты, Винчестер хорошо делал одну вещь – занимался сексом. С каждым новым толчком он задевал простату Кастиэля, и тот закусил пальцы, пытаясь сдержать громкие стоны удовольствия.

\- Ты такая шлюшка, - прорычал Винчестер, не сбиваясь с ритма. Он посмотрел на спину Каса и подумал, что на свете нет ничего более развратного, чем Кастиэль, ангел Господень, добровольно отдающийся ему, просящий о большем, стонущий под ним. Ускорив ритм, Дин дернул Каса за волосы, вынуждая прогнуться еще больше. Влажный звук двигающегося члена в заднице ангела возбуждал Винчестера все больше и больше.

\- Да, Дин, да, - хрипло постанывал Кастиэль, двигаясь бедрами навстречу Дину и прогибаясь в спине для нахождения лучшего угла. Рукой, которая заглушала его крики, он теперь ласкал свой член. Винчестер, отпустив волосы ангела, вцепился в его крылья чуть выше спины и яростно вколачивался в податливое тело. Кас стонал в голос, двигая рукой по члену в такт движениям Винчестера. Дин тяжело дышал, по его спине стекали капельки пота, яйца поджались, предвещая скорый конец.

\- Кас, Господи, Кас, - отрывисто шептал Дин, увеличивая темп. Кастиэль в ответ только поскуливал и дрочил свой член. В глазах у Винчестера помутнело, и он судорожно стиснул зубы.

\- Черт, Кас, я сейчас… - Дин не успел договорить и, закрыв глаза, кончил в Кастиэля. Волны наслаждения прокатывались по его телу. Ангел через несколько яростных движений рукой последовал за ним, выдыхая имя Дина. Черные крылья возбужденно хлопали по обе стороны от Винчестера, и ему пришлось вцепиться в них, чтобы устоять на ногах. В комнате установилась атмосфера тепла и удовольствия, в которой хотелось раствориться. Дин не был уверен, что дышит сейчас: все его мышцы, казалось, застыли от такого наслаждения. Нехотя он отнял руки от бедер ангела и медленно вышел из его тела, целуя Кастиэля в затылок.

Колени Каса подогнулись, и он чуть не упал на холодный кафель, но Винчестер успел поддержать его за талию. Кастиэль благодарно улыбнулся, и Дин улыбнулся в ответ. Оценивающим взглядом он окинул обессилевшего от секса ангела. Его крылья, минуту назад трепетавшие и излучающие море энергии, теперь покоились на спине Кастиэля.

\- Ты в порядке, Кас?

Синие глаза радостно блеснули, когда Кас кивнул, и Дин, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Со мной все хорошо, Дин. И с ними тоже, - смущенно добавил Кастиэль, слегка пошевелив крыльями.

\- Готов вернуться?

Красноречивый взгляд Каса ясно дал понять Дину, что произойдет, если они сейчас пойдут в гостиную к Хендриксонам.

\- Значит, хочешь вернуться в машину и закрыть это дело?

Согласная улыбка в ответ. Хмыкнув, Дин откинул со лба Каса прилипшие волосы и кивнул:

\- Хорошо.

Когда они собрали разбросанную по всей комнате одежду и надели трусы и штаны (хотя Кас не понимал, зачем им терять на это время), ангел перенес их в Импалу, и они уехали, наслаждаясь уютным обоюдным молчанием и тихим мурлыканьем радио.

...

И до сих пор Хендриксоны гадают, как исчезли из их дома отец Михаил и отец Габриэль.


End file.
